


DAY FIVE - KISSING

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY FIVE - KISSING

Luhan had been in a car accident. Nothing serious, but there was still that moment of ‘holy shit I’m going to die.’

So of course the first thing he wants to do is have life-affirming sex. But no, the doctor insisted that any strenuous activity may cause his stitches to come apart.

“It’s total bull Yixing. It’s not like I broke a bone or ruptured my liver or something actually serious. There’s only five stitches, five!”

“How many meds did you take?” Yixing eyes him warily, leading him to the bedroom.

“I dunno. A lot? That’s not the point!”

A small laugh escapes from Yixing as he rids Luhan of his coat.

“So what’s the point?”

Luhan is super grateful he was in his work clothes because he couldn’t imagine having to try and take off a shirt with his shoulder all bandaged up.

“The point, dear boyfriend of mine, is that the one thing that I want right now has been denied to me. By a stranger no less!”

It’s not like Luhan isn’t a little strange anyway, but the pain meds are really amplifying it. Yixing tries to keep a straight face as he carefully divests Luhan’s button-up from his bruised body.

“What exactly is it that you so desperately want?”

He bends down to unlace Luhan’s shoes, the older boy keeping himself upright by balancing himself over Yixing’s shoulders.

“I want sex. Really hard, fast, life-affirming sex. I could have died you know!”

Yixing straightens up, cups Luhan’s face in his hands and gives him a small kiss.

“I know.” He replies quietly, stroking his thumb over the graze on Luhan’s chin.

“Yixing.” Luhan presses himself closer but Yixing holds his face away.

“No sex until the doctor says.”

Luhan downright pouts at him and god Yixing wishes he hadn’t left his phone in the living room.

“You suck.”

“Nah, you suck.” He pokes his tongue out like the child he is and licks slightly at the bridge of Luhan’s nose.

“Don’t be mean, I almost died.”

Yixing would laugh if it weren’t sort of kind of maybe a little bit true.

“Almost being the operative word here. Come on, into bed.”

Luhan tugs at Yixing’s sleeve as he slides under the covers.

“Clothes off.”

Yixing raises an eyebrow but otherwise complies, following Luhan into bed after ridding himself of his clothes.

“We can still make-out a little though.” Luhan offers up.

The dark-haired boy pretends to think about it as he curls himself over Luhan.

“I think that’s still classified as strenuous activity. At least, the way we do it anyway.”

Luhan’s brow crinkles, “I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or insult.”

“Always a compliment.” He holds himself above Luhan’s body, looking over it as if the doctor’s may have missed an injury somehow.

Luhan lets out a distressed whine, tugging at Yixing until he lowers himself on top, resting his weight on his elbows and knees.

“If I kiss you, will you promise not to complain for the next few days?”

“What kind of kiss are we talking here?”

Yixing doesn’t verbally respond, choosing to show Luhan exactly what kind of kiss to expect. It’s sweet and drawn out, Yixing pushing his intent with his mouth against Luhan’s. He pulls off as soon as Luhan opens his mouth, knowing full well what kind of havoc Luhan can wreak with his tongue.

“Behave.” He almost growls it out, trying to show Luhan he isn’t kidding. As if he would risk hurting Luhan anymore after the day he had just had. And maybe Luhan had only been trying to get what he wanted, but that didn’t make the fact that he had been in an accident any less frightening to Yixing.

Luhan simply nods, tilting his head in a silent invitation. Yixing reciprocates, leaning back on his knees so he can touch Luhan with wanting hands.

Every touch of fingertips and lips is like a reassurance to him. He drops kisses all over Luhan’s face, much to the other’s delight if his smile is anything to go by. He closes his eyes as Yixing kisses each eyelid, trailing back down to his lips and the tiny scar below his lip.

He wonders briefly what the scar on his shoulder will look like and thumbs gently at the bandage.

“You better not scare me like that again.” His warning is so gentle and loving that Luhan feels like he could cry. Instead he kisses Yixing’s cheek, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know, I could get used to this kind of treatment.”

The brunette pulls back, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You could forgo sex for some simple kissing?”

Luhan attempts to shrug, wincing at the pull in his shoulder.

“It’s not the worst trade I could make.”

-

Needless to say, Yixing spends the next few days kissing Luhan to insanity whenever the latter begins complaining about doctor enforced blue balls.


End file.
